


Guilt

by swimminghelicopter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I'm Sorry, Minor Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimminghelicopter/pseuds/swimminghelicopter
Summary: Yang's guilt
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"YANG!?"

Huh?

"Yang!"

Ughh...

"Stay awake for me, Yang! Please!" 

What was that?

I could hear someone is shouting at me. My head feels heavy. Oh damn, whoever is that, please shut the fuck up.

Why am I still alive?

"Yang!"

Who is that?

"YANG!!"

That voice starts me and I gasp with my eyes open wide. 

"Yang, are you still there!?"

Blake?

"Answer me!!!"

Is that her?

I squint my eyes and oh shit... it is Blake. It's really her and she's crying. Wait! What is she doing here!?

"Yang, oh god..." Blake whimpers and pulls me closer to her chest.

How did she found me?

Shit!

She isn't supposed to be here!

"Y-yang, what are you doing!?"

Where's the knife!?

"Stop moving!!"

Where is it!?

"Yang stop! You're bleeding!"

There! Found it!

"Yang no!!"

I have to get that knife! Let me go, Blake! Let me go! I have to get away from her! I fucking need to end this!

"Yang, stop. Please stop!"

"Let me go!!!" I could feel myself getting weaker.

"NO!"

I have to fight her! 

I try to push her away but she is too strong! When did she have this strength to fight me!? 

Please stop spinning, my stupid head! I'm trying to fight Blake here!

"Yang, don't!"

Got it! I finally got that kni-

SMACK!

"Don't you dare..."

Ouch...

No... no no no. Don't take that knife, Blake. I need it. I need that damn knife!

I can't believe I'm still wanting to fight her even after I got slapped. 

"B-blake please. Don't take away my freedom." I beg her.

"What?" She looks angry.

I swallow hard. I could feel my blood still seeping out from the deep cuts I gave to myself. I am surprised that I haven't died yet.

"This? This is how you want your freedom, you stupid blonde!? By killing yourself!?" I whimpers as she throws the knife out of from my reach.

"You... shouldn't be here!"

"And let you die like this!? You're better than this, Yang!"

I'm too weak to even move. I couldn't fight her anymore. I just lay there and watch her as she wraps gently my arms with towels. 

Where did she get those?

"Ruby is worried." 

Blake is crying.

"I kn-know..."

"Don't leave us."

I start to cry again. 

"I... can't take this anymore."

"I know."

"Then why? Why won't you just let me die?"

"We have lost Weiss and I can't let you die like her! What were you thinking? You think your death will solved everything!?" She punches the floor in anger.

"Ruby lost Weiss because of me! It's all my fault! It... It's all my fault... I made Ruby lost her love. I made her sad. I have ruined everything for her!"

"It was not you who drove Weiss into suicide." Once again, she cradles me close to her.

"I was there, Blake. I would've been able to stop her if I was faster... if I had known from the start, I wouldn't take her to that cliff. It was all my fault..."

My head feels heavy and I can't continue my words. 

"Please don't do this to us. To Ruby. To me. Please don't... we can't afford to lose you like we lost Weiss."

"I just want my pain to be gone..."

"Then let us help you. Please..."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"How?"

"We'll figure out this... together." Is what she says to me as my eyelids feel damn heavy.

Before I start to doze off, I hear the door being open.

"Blake?"

Ruby?

"It's okay. I've stopped her. She's okay... for now."

Then I couldn't hear anything else.

...


	2. Blake's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's POV.

"Go now, Blake. Please stop her."

I nod at Ruby before leaving the car and walk into the house.

I look in every room.

No sign of Yang.

Where is she?

Shit...

She have to be here somewhere.

Now, there's only one room left.

Please...

...

Oh no.

"YANG!?"

She is here!

A-and she's bleeding!

No!

"Yang!"

Is she still alive?

"Yang!"

Please!

"Stay awake for me, Yang! Please!"

She's still breathing but getting weaker too.

"Yang!"

Please open your eyes, damn it!

"YANG!"

She jolted awake.

"Yang, are you still there?"

Fucking don't close your eyes, Yang.

"Answer me!"

Talk! Just talk to me, Yang!

"Yang, oh god..." I hug her as soon I see her trying to open her mouth.

She still alive.

Thank god.

Wait...

W-why is she...

"Y-yang, what are you doing!?"

Why is she trying to get away?

"Stop moving!"

Oh no!

NO!

"Yang stop! You're bleeding!"

Shit

No...

Don't tell me...

There's a knife over there...

Is she trying to...?

Oh shit!

"Let me go!!!"

"NO!"

"Yang don't!"

She have got that knife!

SMACK!

I know I shouldn't do that...

"Don't you dare..."

But I don't have other choices. She needs to be stopped. Please forgive me, Yang.

"B-blake, please. Don't take away my freedom."

"What?"

Freedom!?

I am so angry now.

"This? This is how you want your freedom, you stupid blonde!? By killing yourself!?"

I throw away that fucking knife in anger.

"You... shouldn't be here!"

"And let you die like this!? You're better than this, Yang!"

I wipe my my face before reaching for my small bag. Pulling out towels I brought with me after making sure Yang won't try to do anything.

She seems have given up.

"Ruby is worried." I tell her as I focused on those nasty cuts.

"I kn-know."

"Don't leave us."

At this moment, both of us are crying.

"I... can't take this anymore." She says.

"I know."

"Then why? Why won't you just let me die?"

"We have lost Weiss and I can't let you die like her! What were you thinking? You think your death will solved everything!?"

"Ruby lost Weiss because of me! It's all my fault! It... it's all my fault. I made Ruby lost her love. I made her sad. I have ruined everything for her!"

"It was not you who drove Weiss into suicide." I says but I know it's no use. Yang have been hearing this for million times already.

"I was there, Blake. I would've been able to stop her if I was faster... if I had known from the start, I wouldn't take her to that cliff. It was all my fault."

I know, Yang. I know.

It was my fault too.

I shouldn't left Weiss with you.

"Please don't do this to us. To Ruby. To me. Please don't... we can't afford to lose you like we lostlost Weiss."

Please...

"I just want my pain to be gone."

I know that.

"Then let us help you. Please..."

You're not the only one who still feel guilty here.  
We all do, even Ruby herself.

"How?"

How?

"We'll figure out this... together."

For Weiss...

For us.

All of us.

Then Yang close her eyes. This time, I just let her. I don't have to worry. Yang just want to rest. She needs it, I know.

She won't die... because she knows Weiss will be disappointed with her for leaving us too.

"Blake?"

I look up and see Ruby. 

I didn't notice her walk in.

"It's okay. I've stopped her. She's okay... for now."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tried.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what's happening. I just need to write something to beat my writer's block.
> 
> Failed work.


End file.
